1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions for melting ice and more particularly for melting ice on driveways, sidewalks, and the like.
The invention also contemplates the method of making the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unrefined rock salt has long been used to melt ice on driveways, sidewalks and the like; however, the wide variation in particle size makes it nearly impossible to spread uniformly. Moreover, the impurities in the salt leave an unsightly coating on the melted surface which, when tracked indoors, is damaging to floors and carpeting. Vegetation is also vulnerable to damage from salt. Sodium builds up in the soil and ultimately can result in the soil becoming completely toxic to plant growth.
Examples of patents which relate to compositions for melting ice are U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,219 which deals with a sawdust sprayed with a salt solution; U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,075 which deals with the use of urea; U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,654 which deals with a urea-alkali-metal nitrate composition; U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,509 which deals with a mixture of sodium chloride and calcium chloride; U.S. Pat. No. 2,980,620 which does not use any chlorides at all: U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,297 which does not use any salts; U.S. Pat. No. 2,158,854 which deals with an aluminum chloride, sodium chloride and potassium chloride composition; U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,202 which does not use urea; U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,256 which does not use sodium chloride; U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,556 which is a thermal energy storage material that does not use urea; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,613 which is an energy storage material which is not pertinent at all.
None of these references shows the composition of this invention.